


Dreville: I want you to kiss me.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to ask.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Dreville: I want you to kiss me.

“Draco, is everything okay?” Neville stepped closer, ready to put his hand on Draco’s shoulder but he stopped mid-movement. He wasn’t sure how Draco would react to it and he didn’t want to upset him anymore. Draco had stormed into his room only minutes before, heading straight to the fireplace and just staring into the flames. The door was still making a disgruntled sound at the way it had been treated and Neville placed his hand on the doorframe for a moment longer before closing it gently. 

“Did something happen?” Neville asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Draco still wasn’t talking but Neville saw the tension in Draco’s shoulders, the way he held his body ramrod straight. Neville sighed as the silence went on, uncrossing his arms and taking out his wand to summon a pot of tea and two cups. He levitated them on his desk, clearing away some parchment before preparing the cups. He glanced at Draco once, gathering up his courage and then he crossed the distance, patting Draco’s shoulder one time. 

Clearly Draco had been far away with his thought, looking at Neville with confusion for a few seconds. 

“Tea?” Neville asked, holding the cup up and some of his nervousness eased as Draco nodded, taking the cup with a small smile. It didn’t last long but at least he’d smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Want to sit down?” Neville gestured behind them, feeling a tinge awkward when he realized he only had one chair. His heart skipped a beat when Draco went to sit down on his bed, letting out a sigh before taking a sip of his tea. 

“This is good. Your tea skills have improved.” 

“That’s because you’re always nagging at me about them.” Neville mumbled, smiling at Draco when Draco opened his mouth to respond. The tension in Draco’s shoulders eased a bit when he noticed the smile on Neville’s face. 

“Good tea is important, Nev.” Draco whispered, staring into his cup for a moment before placing it down on the nightstand. Neville took his own cup of the desk, hiding his face as he took a large sip and nearly burned his tongue. Draco calling him Nev always did complicated things to his mind and body that he never examined too long. He was about to turn around and ask Draco why he was there when Draco’s words filled the room, making Neville drop his tea. 

“You- what?” Neville blinked his eyes, his heart screaming with  **immense** joy as he saw the beginning blush on Draco’s cheeks. 

“ **I want you to kiss me** .” Draco responded, keeping his eyes on Neville even when his blush grew. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe and it was so unlike Draco that Neville crossed the distance, sitting down on the bed next to him and taking his hand. 

“Where is this coming from?” 

“You don’t want to kiss me.” Draco stated after a few seconds, looking away from Neville. Neville shook his head, squeezing Draco’s hand. 

“Is this- some sort of prank?” Neville almost didn’t dare to ask, his heart beating so wildly Draco must be able to see it. A mix of emotions went over Draco’s features, the grey in his eyes turning darker and Neville instantly regretted his question. 

“Of course not!” Draco tried to get off the bed but Neville stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. Draco cursed, giving Neville a dirty look but Neville held on. He felt the warmth of Draco’s magic coming off him and Neville shook his head, not able to hide a smile. 

“Not nice to curse your friends, Draco.”

“It’s not nice to hold them against their will either, Longbottom.” 

“Oh, it’s Longbottom now?” Neville asked, leaning closer just a little, changing his smile to a smirk. “And here I thought you wanted me to kiss you.” 

“Fuck off, Nev.” Draco spat, wringing to try to get away. The blush on Draco’s face was now a deep red and it took Neville’s breath away. It was clear Draco wasn’t pranking him and his smirk faded, feeling like an idiot for teasing him. 

“Hey,” Neville said, letting go of Draco’s arms but reaching up to cup Draco’s heated cheeks. “You really mean it?” 

Instead of an answer, Draco just rolled his eyes. Neville couldn’t help it, he giggled, stroking Draco’s cheek with his thumb. 

“It’s not a joke, Neville. Just- urg, just forget it.” Draco pulled away, able to get off the bed. “I should have known you’d never-” 

“Stop.” Neville called out, scrambling off the bed to block Draco’s way out. He grabbed him by his upper arms, holding him tightly as his eyes went over Draco’s face. It seemed absurd, someone as handsome as Draco wanting to kiss him but he’d been friends with him for a while now and nothing on Draco’s face told Neville he was lying. They’d had a shaky start after the war, Neville needing to learn to trust this new person and Draco needing to deal with his past mistakes. On a couple of occasions, Neville had felt more than just friendship for Draco but he’d always buried that down. He didn’t want to risk their friendship and a big part of him couldn’t believe anyone, let alone Draco, would find him attractive in that way. 

“Neville, can we just-” Draco started, snapping Neville out of his thoughts and before his friend could say anymore Neville leaned forward and kissed him. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I hope it was sweet-ish? 
> 
> The prompts were 'I want you to kiss me' and 'Immense'


End file.
